The present invention relates to a carrier card, having outer dimensions corresponding to an industrial standard, for receiving a value chip which carrier card is provided with at least one cutout for receiving the value chip and securing it with a snap connection.
A carrier card with the aforementioned features is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,723. The carrier card is provided with a plurality of cutouts into which value chips can be detachably secured whereby they are either unitarily connected with the carrier card and are provided with perforations allowing removal or, alternatively, are reinsertable and securable with a snap connection into the corresponding cutout of the carrier card.
A field of application not addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,723 for such carrier cards is, for example, especially modern telecommunication and banking technology. In these areas such value chips or carrier cards are subject to international standards in order to ensure that upon insertion of such cards into a corresponding device the respective value chip can be read. Such devices, depending on their design, require the insertion of a carrier card with value chip arranged thereat in a certain area, or, it is also possible to simply insert the value chip which is substantially smaller, such value chips being known under the name SIM module card.
One problem to be solved in this context is that a carrier card should be designed with respect to receiving a value chip such that the carrier card is usable with the attached value chip as well as that the value chip, i.e., a so-called SIM module card, can be removed from the carrier card and can be inserted into a corresponding processing device by itself.